Midoriya's Note Taking Skills Are Scary
by partner555
Summary: Deku wrote a LOT of notes on other people's quirks. What if they read those notes?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own My Hero Academia.

* * *

Having just woken up, Uraraka headed to the common area where she was surprised to see Midoriya asleep on the sofa, with several notebooks on him and a pen on the floor.

She considered leaving him be before she recognised one of the notebooks.

" _Oh, speaking of which, I actually compiled tons of notes on everyone in Class A, too! That includes your Zero Gravity, too, Uraraka!"_

Uraraka shook her head of that memory. Curiosity coming over her, she decided to take a peek at what notes Midoriya made.

" _No way,"_ she thought. " _There are notes not just of my quirk, or just our classmates, but also those of Class 1-B's, certain kids from the the other departments, and more Pro-Heroes than I even knew existed!"_

Calming herself down, Uraraka read the notes Midoriya wrote on her quirk.

 _"So I could combine my quirk with specially designed tasers to take down enemies? Ooh, nice. Tch, Deku wrote down that I'd have to work with Hatsume for that, but it's good to see that he's not sure how to get past her eccentricities."_

And then she read the rest of the notes.

 _"Wait, how does he even know that!? Tsu can do what!? That's a possible use of Mineta's quirk!? Todoroki could potentially manipulate air currents to create mini-TORNADOES!?"_

"What'cha looking at?"

"Kya!" said Uraraka, dropping the notebook. "Ashido, you startled me," she said to the pink girl as she picked up the notebook.

"Sorry, but what's so interesting about Midoriya's notes?" asked Ashido.

"Well, remember when Deku said he wrote lots of notes on our quirks? They're surprisingly detailed," said Uraraka, showing her the notebook.

Ashido's eyes went wide, and she grabbed the notebook.

Uraraka watched as Ashido flicked the pages until she got to the notes Midoriya wrote on her, and Ashido's eyes only went wider.

"Okay, I know I said I like to breakdance, but how did Midoriya know I used it to break up a fight once!?"

She continued reading.

"And how the hell did he find out I once lied to a villain to save some of my friends back in middle school!?"

Ashido stopped at the next thing that stood out to her.

"When could he have figured out the _exact chemical composition_ of my acid!? Not even _I_ know that!"

Midoriya moved, but to Uraraka's and Ashido's relief, he didn't wake up.

Ashido continued reading, and her eyes then went to their widest yet, and to Uraraka's confusion, Ashido also blushed. Curiosity coming over her again, she took the notebook from Ashido, who couldn't put up any resistance.

Reading what Midoriya wrote, she understood _precisely_ why Ashido blushed.

 _"Though Kirishima and Ashido only interact infrequently the entire time I knew them, I know for a fact that like Kacchan and I, they went to the same middle school. And the few times they did interact, the admiration in Kirishima's eyes is undeniable. Kirishima respects Ashido from the bottom of his heart, for reasons I suspect is connected to the time Ashido managed to get a villain to leave without further incident. I also suspect that Kirishima has a crush on her. Out of all the students in Class 1A, these two are the most likely to engage in a relationship because of their prior history."_

"Woah, I haven't seen your eyes that wide since our first day at UA! What's got you so surprised?"

"Ack! Kirishima! I, uh, errrr…" stammered Ashido, unable to look Kirishima in the eyes in case she sees the admiration Midoriya wrote off.

"Deku wrote super detailed notes on everyone in class. Like, incredibly detailed," said Uraraka, saving Ashido from potential embarrassment. Ashido gave her a thankful look.

"Really, can I see?" asked Kirishima.

Ashido's expression changed to panic.

"Hold on, I'll read out what Deku wrote on you."

Ashido sighed in relief.

"Okay, according to Deku's notes, you dye your hair."

"Guess he saw the bottles during the room showcasing competition."

"And that your hair used to be black."

"How did he know abo-" Kirishima paused. "No, he might have recognised me from the entrance exams. I only started dyeing my hair after I started at UA."

"Deku also wrote that you suffer from some self-esteem issues," finished Uraraka.

"HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" yelled Ashido, while Kirishima was simply stunned into silence.

"Deku is very observant," stated Uraraka.

"No kidding…" muttered Kirishima as he looked at the still sleeping Midoriya.

Uraraka continued reading.

"Deku also wrote ways you could use your quirk for hero stuff. He also spent a lot of time debating with himself, trying to figure out if letting you figure them out for yourself or whether just telling you about his ideas is better for your self-esteem issues."

"Well, at this point, you might as well just tell me."

"Okay," said Uraraka. "One of the things Deku wrote was the idea that you could harden yourself way beyond what you've done before."

"Already did that. What else?"

"Well, there's this one where you become like a bullet."

"Eh?" said Kirishima and Ashido.

"Basically, Deku's idea is that you somehow launch yourself at villains in your hardened state."

Kirishima pictured that in his head.

"Well, that sounds manly!" he declared.

"What sounds manly?" asked Mineta, followed closely behind by Kaminari.

"This idea Midoriya had for my quirk."

"We're reading his notes now?" asked Kaminari. He thought about what he just said. "Why didn't I think of that before!? Let me see what he wrote on me!"

Uraraka gave him the notebook and he skipped to the page where Midoriya wrote about his quirk.

"Kaminari's quirk is by all rights, powerful, but the drawback is too punitive. Already know that, so how do I get past that?"

Kaminara continued reading.

"Since Kaminari's quirk is electricity based, I did some basic research into electronics to figure out a way for Kaminari to overcome his quirk's drawback. This research turned up a promising idea. Circuit breakers are used to prevent electrical systems from suffering damage in case of a fault in the system or some other issue. Using the basic concept, perhaps support gear can be designed to prevent Kaminari from exceeding his limit?"

Kaminari paused. "Well, ain't that a good idea. I need to see the Support Department about this."

"Hey can we see what Midoriya wrote for my quirk?" asked Mineta.

Ashido felt a shiver ran up her spine while Uraraka paled in horror.

"NO!" shouted Uraraka, grabbing the notebook before Mineta could take it. "Deku didn't write anything for you! There's nothing in here for you!"

"We're talking about Midoriya here!" countered Mineta.

Uraraka paused. "Okay, I didn't think that through, but trust me when I say no good can come from you reading Deku's notes!"

"I don't beli-"

"What's with the ruckus!" shouted Iida.

"It's too early for a weekend morning to have this much noise," said Todoroki who was with him.

Uraraka was grateful for the interruption.

"Oh, we were just going through Deku's notes."

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Iida with a disapproving look.

"She didn't mean his study notes, Mr. Class President," said Ashido.

"Yeah, we're going through the notes Midoriya made on our quirks!" said Kirishima.

"Oh?" said Iida who now looked interested.

"Can I see?" asked Todoroki.

"Sure!" said Uraraka, ignoring Mineta's glower as she gave Todoroki the notebook.

Todoroki went to the page where his quirk was detailed.

 _"How did he know my temperature ranges? Not even_ I _know that,"_ thought Todoroki before he gained a look of confusion. _"By manipulating the temperature of the air, I could potentially create small tornadoes?"_

"Most interesting," he said with a smile, handing the notebook to Iida.

"Okay, how did he know my exact glasses lens powers?" asked Iida as he read the notes. "That never came up in casual conversation."

He continued reading when everybody else just shrugged.

"Hey, according to this, Midoriya theorizes that if I go fast enough, I could run on the surface of the water! And he even did the calculations to figure out what is the minimum speed needed both in and out of my costume!"

"What's everyone doing? Ribbit."

"Morning Tsu, Hagakure, Yaomomo, Jirou!" said Uraraka.

"Weren't you four asleep ten minutes ago?" asked Ashido.

"Rather unusually, all four of us felt a shiver up our spines earlier, prompting all of us to wake up with a feeling of abject terror," said Yaoyorozu. "Alarmingly, we all experienced the phenomenon at the same time."

"It probably has something to do with the notes Midoriya wrote down on our quirks," said Kaminari, who's surprised said boy was still asleep.

"You sure?" asked Hagakure. "Why would that be scary?"

"Because Mineta wanted to read the notes Deku wrote on him," said Uraraka.

Tsuyu, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu and Jirou spent a moment in stunned silence.

"Yeah, that is scary," muttered Jirou.

"HEY!" said Mineta, who was promptly ignored.

"May I see what Midoriya wrote regarding my quirk?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"Sure," said Iida who gave the notebook to her. She began reading it, and promptly paled.

"Did I ever mention that I have a PhD in chemistry?" she asked.

"Er no, why?" asked Jirou.

"Then how did Midoriya know I have one!?" yelled Yaoyorozu.

"It's probably best to accept that he just knows, and skip straight to the notes he made on our quirks," advised Ashido, who was still shocked by how Midoriya knows about the past incidents she was in.

Yaoyorozu did that, and was impressed by what she read.

"Looks like Midoriya believes I can create more powerful weapons using my quirk. According to his notes, he remembered the cannon I created during the race portion of the sports festival, and knowing that I can also create small but complex gadgets like the GPS from when the Villain Alliance attacked us on our school trip, he theorizes that my quirk can create things like bazookas, remotely-triggered explosives, and even robots."

She continued reading.

"He doesn't believe I can create large artillery cannons, though, since my quirk is limited by my food intake," finished Yaoyorozu. "Who's next?"

"Ribbit, me," said Tsuyu, taking the notebook.

"Ribbit, Midoriya wrote that I can jump high, climb walls, can attack with my tongue, can secrete poison… Mineta, I told him all that back at USJ, right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay, ribbit." Tsuyu continued reading. "Contrary to what Tsu believes, her ability to secrete poison has potential. It may be non-lethal, but for a hero, that's an advantage. With causing stinging being one of its properties, if Tsu can figure out how to throw her poison at opponents, she will have an effective method to subdue enemies non-lethally, as they will be too distracted by the stinging to put up much resistance."

Tsuyu looked back at her friends. "Midoriya is good at seeing potential. Next?"

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" said Hagakure, grabbing the notebook.

"He knows my hair and eye colour? No, I really shouldn't be surprised at this point," she said. "Ahh here we go. Hagakure's invisibility quirk is useful for anything where stealth is an advantage, but having to discard clothes is too big a disadvantage as Hagakure would be left without protection of any sort. The sparring match she had with Todoroki only reinforced this. Fortunately, there is a solution. Through my internship with Sir Nighteye and Mirio-sempai, I learned that Mirio's hero costume has his hair weaved through it, allowing his costume to phase as he does. The solution is simple. Samples of Hagakure's hair will be taken and used to create a new costume for Hagakure, so she would no longer have to discard her clothes to go completely invisible."

Hagakure paused. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Who knows," said Jirou.

"Aren't you going to read it, Jirou?" asked Kaminari.

"I don't wanna," she said.

"The rest of us did."

Mineta coughed.

"The rest of us who weren't specifically denied did," amended Kaminari. "If you're afraid that Midoriya knows something he shouldn't know, then that's a small price to pay to see what insight he has into your quirk that you yourself don't know."

"I agree," said Yaoyorozu.

"Yaomomo?" said Jirou.

"Tsu didn't think her poison could be useful at all, but Midoriya's notes proved her wrong. Hagakure never thought about using her hair to create a costume that'd go as invisible as she does, and I certainly never considered creating robots," said Yaoyorozu. "Seeing Midoriya's perspective on your quirk would be useful for you."

Sighing, she took the notebook and read it.

 _"How the hell did he even know that my dad took up my mom's name?"_ Jirou shook her head, deciding the less she thought about that, the better, and began reading the notes on her quirk.

"Jirou's quirk is a sound based quirk. By her own explanations and my observations, she can catch faint sounds, as well as amplify sound for offensive purposes. The first use of her quirk lends itself well for stealthy information gathering. For investigation purposes, where it is difficult, if not impossible, to plant a bug on criminals to gather incriminating evidence, Jirou's quirk could still be used to spy on them and record their conversations. Huh, Midoriya didn't go into detail on whether I need special support gear or not for this."

"What about the combat parts?" asked Kirishima.

"As for the second use of her quirk, every time Jirou uses her quirk in battle, there's a loud sound. While this works for now, at some point, there may be a villain who'd have the reflexes to dodge such a telegraphed attack. As a workaround for this theoretical situation, human beings cannot hear sound at every frequency. If Jirou can create attacks at a frequency most people cannot hear without a quirk that allows for it, she can easily ambush villains from a distance and they won't hear the attack coming," read Jirou.

"See, what did I tell ya?" asked Kaminari.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," admitted Jirou.

"What's a good idea?" asked Satou with a yawn.

"And it better be a fucking good one for it to be worth Iida forcing us out of bed over," said Bakugou, giving a glare at the class president.

Those that were already present raised an eyebrow at Iida.

"Since we all were already reading Midoriya's notes, I took the liberty of gathering the rest of our classmates so they may join in gathering the wisdom Midoriya had written down," said Iida as he gestured to Aoyama, Shouji, Tokoyami, Sero, Ojiro, Kouda, Satou and Bakugou.

Seven of them still looked half-asleep, while Bakugou contemplated Iida's words.

"Okay fine, that is worth forcing us to get up for," he admitted.

"Here you go," said Jirou, passing the notebook to Kouda.

 _"Kouda's quirk allows him to control animals, but he has not demonstrated any ability to control humans whose quirks gave them animal traits,"_ read Kouda _. "Is this simply because the quirk does not work on humans or because the quirk is as of yet not strong enough to do so? If it's the latter, then it's possible for Kouda to train his quirk until it becomes more powerful, though Tsu may need to volunteer to see if it works at all."_

Kouda contemplated that, before deciding that he wasn't comfortable using his quirk that way.

 _"If however the quirk simply cannot control humans even if they have animal-based quirks, or Kouda could not bring himself to use his quirk that way, then there is a different possible avenue to gain more utility from his quirk. Kouda currently keeps a pet rabbit in his room, but what if he had a larger variety of pets? If, for example, he had a dog, then the dog can assist him in combat situations. If he had a bird, he could use it for reconnaissance. If he had a rat, he could use it for infiltration. The limit for Kouda is not what his quirk allows him to do, per se, but what animals he has available. Keeping pets by his side at all times will ensure that he has options where an area would otherwise have no available animal."_

Nodding at that, Kouda handed the notebook to the next person, Satou.

"Okay, how did he know who I learned baking from? I don't remember telling anyone in class that."

"I believe it is advisable to just accept it and move on," said Iida, and Satou complied.

"Satou's quirk allows him to get stronger through the ingestion of sugar. However, in the entire time I knew him, he has only ingested the same kind of sugar. Has he ever experimented with other varieties of sugar? What effects would this have?"

Satou paused. "I can't believe that never occurred to me," he said before continuing.

"Similar to Kaminari's quirk, overuse of Satou's quirk reduces his mental capacity. And like Kaminari, specially designed support gear can be used to mitigate this weakness. People with diabetes are afforded devices that allows them to monitor their sugar levels. By modifying one so that Satou can easily check it in high-risk situations, Satou could monitor his sugar intake and ensure he does not go over his limit," finished Satou.

"Looks like another thing to see Hatsume about," said Uraraka with a sigh.

"I'm not excited either," said Satou as he handed the notebook to Aoyama. "But her _eccentricities_ aside, she's easily the best student in the Support Department, and this includes the second and third years."

"C'est mon tour," said Aoyama as he began reading. "Aoyama's quirk allows him to fire a laser from his navel, hence the quirk's name. His hero costume incorporates mirrors so he could fire the laser from other parts of his body, and this shows an area that Aoyama can focus on to increase his quirk's utility. If a villain is behind cover, Aoyama could use reflective surfaces to bypass the obstacle and ambush the villain. Specially designed support gear could place mirrors in strategic locations."

"Merveilleuse idée," said Aoyama as he handed the notebook to Shouji.

Shouji accepted the notebook and began reading before he paled considerably. Taking a moment to gather himself, he read out loud.

"Shouji wears a mask because he was told that his face was too terrifying to be a hero's face. He should not let people undermine him this way. There are many heroes who look like villains and yet are firmly on the side of good. Gang Orca, the third most villainous looking hero, should be a strong reminder for Shouji that looks don't count for everything given his presence at the Provisional Licence exams."

"Thanks for the support, Midoriya," said Shouji, smiling beneath his mask. "I'm not going to even question how you knew about that, but I've grown to like the mask."

He began reading about his quirk.

"Looks like Midoriya has plenty of useful ideas for my quirk. I've already thought of some of these, but using my quirk to punch someone who's far from me is one I didn't think of," he said.

"Speaking of Midoriya," said Tokoyami, looking at said fellow hero-in-training as he took the notebook. "How has he managed to stay asleep through all this?"

"Maybe Deku stayed up all night writing notes?" said Uraraka.

"Sounds like him alright," said Bakugou.

Tokoyami began reading, and smirked.

"Midoriya has some good ideas for me to have better control of my Dark Shadow. It involves two separate support gears. The first one is where the support gear blocks out sources of light to get Dark Shadow to it's strong state."

The students who witnessed Dark Shadow's rampage during the Villain Alliance's attack on their school trip, and even those who only heard of it, paled considerably.

"And to reverse it?" asked Uraraka nervously.

"Flash grenades, with the support gear being a belt to hold them," said Tokoyami.

Everybody else sighed in relief while Tokoyami handed the notebook to Sero.

"Sero has demonstrated a lot of utility from his quirk throughout the school year, but there is one area he did not appear to have utilised. He has demonstrated his quirk's use for combat, suppression, mobility, and even emergency structural support, but not for preparing traps. Like Spider Man the Arachnid hero, Sero could use his quirk to prepare traps that villains would have difficulty breaking out of," read Sero.

"Heh, and there are even diagrams showing how this could work in practice," he said as he passed the notebook to Ojiro.

"Looks like Midoriya has a good idea on how to prevent me from becoming a predictable fighter. According to these, I could fit a variety of weapons on my tail. Retractable spikes, tasers, blades, as long as my tail can actually wield it, the possibilities are endless," said Ojiro. "Even if it's just metal plating, Midoriya thinks it could add to my usual fighting style," he finished.

"Fucking finally, it's my turn," said Bakugou as he took the notebook from Ojiro and began reading. He was rather displeased by what he saw. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"What's wrong?" asked Iida. Bakugou showed everyone what Midoriya wrote. The way it looks, Midoriya was in the middle of writing Bakugou's name before there was a line that just trails off.

Looking at the sleeping Midoriya again, Ashido said what was on most of their minds. "Guess he fell asleep in the middle of writing his notes on Bakugou, huh?"

"Can't be, back during the sports festival, Deku showed me all the notes he wrote on Bakugou's combat ability," said Uraraka as she looked through Midoriya's other notebooks. "It's probably in one of these other ones."

"Okay, so we search for the notes on Bakugou in the other notebooks," said Mineta. _"Excellent, under the guise of helping Bakugou, and I can search for the notes Midoriya wrote on my quirk! Mwahahahaha!"_

Mineta suddenly felt an electric shock and fell, paralyzed.

"Not going to happen," said Yaoyorozu with a taser. Examining it, she said, "Another's perspective really does help in seeing the untapped potential in one's quirk. I never thought about creating a taser before I read Midoriya's notes."

"Good for you," muttered Mineta.

"Ah hah! Found some of the notes," said Kaminari. "Let's see, Power +3%, Technique +10%, Cooperativeness +1%... eh? This makes no sense."

"Sounds like an update to my stats," said Bakugou. "Though without the original numbers, that's not fucking helpful."

"Hey, this book is burnt," said Jirou. Unnoticed by everyone, Bakugou looked regretful at hearing that. "It's hard to make out most of these but I found one legible sentence. Here's what Midoriya wrote. "Oh cool! Kacchan's quirk is the perfect mix of his parent's quirks!" Can't make out anything more than that though."

"Found it!" said Uraraka. "These are the notes Deku wanted to give me on Bakugou's combat ability before I said no."

Taking the notes, Bakugou read through them.

 _"Kacchan has demonstrated a preference for charging head-on at his enemies, but is nevertheless capable of preparing and executing elaborate battle plans. The USJ incident demonstrated both of these perfectly, where he charged straight at Black Mist while also realising that he was one of the most important members of the Villain Alliance. Nevertheless, if he lets his temper get the better of him, he can be goaded into making detrimental decisions, as shown during All Might's training session."_

Bakugou cringed at that before continuing.

 _"However, deliberately angering Kacchan is unwise at the best of times. The attempt may even backfire as it is possible for Kacchan to keep his temper in check. If you anger him without making him lose control of his anger, then you've only succeeded in making him more motivated to defeat you."_

"What did the notes say?" asked Kirishima.

"The first part was a reflection on my… most important weakness," said Bakugou. "The rest were really more about helping _other_ people defeat me, but they do show me some other weaknesses I need to improve on."

Taking the notebook that had notes on everyone again, Ashido went back to the notes Midoriya wrote on her. As she did, a question occurred to her.

"Besides Kirishima, why didn't Midoriya tell us about any of th-" she started before she was interrupted by a yawn.

Turning to the source, the class saw Midoriya get up and stretch before he opened his eyes.

"Morning everyone," he said.

"Morning," replied Ashido. "And since you're awake, you gotta tell us, why didn't you tell us about your ideas!? Some of these would have been real helpful a lot earlier!"

Blinking in confusion, Midoriya eventually realised what she was talking about.

"You mean my notes on everyone's quirks? Well, back during the sports festival, Uraraka told me she wanted to win her match with Kacchan on her own," he said. "I assumed the same applied to everyone else."

"There's a big fucking difference between giving someone a whole battle plan to win a match for them and giving someone pointers on how to make the most of their quirk, Deku," said Bakugou.

"Oh right, guess I never realised that."

"Why were you making notes in the common area anyway?" asked Yaoyorozu. "Wouldn't your dorm room be a more suitable location?"

"Ah that. Aizawa-sensei saw my notes when he was doing his inspections last night. He took one of my notebooks and flicked through it. After a while he told me that my notes were messy, and that as a special assignment, I should organize all the notes I've already compiled into a new notebook so it'd be more neat."

"That doesn't explain why you were doing it in the common area," said Todoroki.

"Aizawa-sensei insisted on that, saying that heroes occasionally have to gather intelligence in the late of night in less than ideal conditions, and that this was a good stepping stone for that."

"That doesn't sound like something Aizawa-sensei would do, and though I like him, who's he to call anyone messy? Ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"I was surprised too, but I went along with it because he did bring up good points."

"Well, I'm glad you did, because it never occurred to us to even read your notes to improve ourselves! With the wisdom we have gained, our training can be ever more fruitful!" said Iida.

"But I haven't finished summarising my notes on everyone yet. I haven't even started on Kacchan before I fell asleep."

"We found your other notes," said Uraraka. "And from what he said, that's enough for now. And after reading your notes, to make use of your idea, I think I'll go, ugh, talk to Hatsume and go training after we agree on the support gear.

"That's a good idea! Okay, though weekends are supposed to be for relaxation, all in favour of going to the training grounds and/or seeing the Support Department to make use of Midoriya's insight?" asked Iida.

"Aye!" said everyone else.

Unbeknownst to the students, Nedzu and Aizawa were watching them from hidden cameras.

"Looks like everything went mostly according to plan, but I'm curious, why did you use such a roundabout method again?" asked Nedzu.

"If they believed it was their idea, their enthusiasm would be stronger. If it came from me, there'd be less enthusiasm and they may only go through with it because I said so," said Aizawa.

"Show more faith in your students," said the principal. "I'm certain their enthusiasm would not diminish in the slightest just because it was your idea as opposed to theirs."

"Maybe you're right…"

"By the way," said Nedzu. "I'm sure young Midoriya wrote lots of notes on _our_ quirks. Did you read them?

Aizawa's silence was telling.

"Yes," he said after a while.

"Well, what did they say?"

"Before that, please be aware that Midoriya's note taking skills are scary," said Aizawa before he talked about what he read.


End file.
